


Made of Star-stuff

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, finally getting some rest, post-main story of D2, they're both tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: After the City is reclaimed, Nelan and her Ghost share a quiet moment alone.





	Made of Star-stuff

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I imagined this while listening to Remembrance, from the OST for The Taken King expansion (from the first Destiny game).

Settling back into this familiar space was strange at first as she set foot in the room, especially after spending quite a few nights sleeping in the Wanderwing ship over the course of the War, but it still felt good to be back again.

She and Ghost were finally back home.

Nelan’s own room had been rebuilt in the ongoing Reconstruction, and although was a bit different than before, when she had walked in here once again, she found a small box of a few recovered possessions. They’d somehow survived the initial attack at the start of this whole mess. The old shell Ghost had exchanged for the one Nelan made him (she kept it as a memento), a framed picture of herself with Ghost during some downtime, a small model of some kind of ship, a few trinkets from past adventures, and a pendant of stone.

There was still work to be done, Nelan knew this, but for the time being, she could finally rest in the place she had felt so at home.

At present, she lay on her side on her bed; Ghost near her on the bed as well.

“Can you believe it’s over?” Nelan asked Ghost, who lay well within reach.

“Maybe not truly over- there’s still a lot of cleaning up to do thanks to the Cabal and the Darkness is persistent.” He answered, simply. “For now, however, we are given a respite. The City has been retaken and the Traveler is free. What we did almost seems unreal, but it happened; all of it.”

“And in addition we have Failsafe researching the Vex, Sloane keeping a watch on Titan, and Asher Mir continuing research on Io. There’s still work to do in the EDZ though, and I wouldn’t mind helping keeping things in order there. Least I can do for Hawthorne.”

“After everything we’ve went through in this War, a simple patrol through the EDZ sounds great.”

Nelan chuckled. “My thoughts exactly.”

“We’ll be able to get the old fireteam back together as well; I heard Lucy and Murph, as well as their Ghosts, made it.”

Lucy and Murph-9; a Human Titan and an Exo Warlock. They’d only been together as a fireteam for ten months, not even a year, before the Cabal arrived. Nelan had learned they survived the initial attack, and survived long enough to aid in the efforts to retake the City. She was happy they were still alive.

“Yeah, that’ll be good.”

It would be good to see them, knowing they’d survived. They’d survived, just like she and Ghost had. They’d survived a series of events that, by all accounts, should have been the end of them. The day the City first fell to the Cabal could have been the end of everything and the end of themselves.

She had certainly thought Ghost had died on that day.

‘ _But he’s here.’_ Nelan reminded herself. _‘He didn’t die and nether did you. You’re both here. You both survived.’_

Ghost must have picked up on her solemn thinking, because he made a noise of concern and called, “Nelan?”

“Sorry; just thinking.” She stayed quiet for a moment before changing the subject. “I’m sorry about the Speaker.” She remembers when the Speaker was found, and they were told he was gone. Ghost had been upset, and Nelan had held her little friend close, trying to comfort him. “Were you close at all?”

“There have been many Speakers since my creation, and there will be another in time. All Ghosts are familiar with Speakers, and the importance of a Speaker is a bit different than the bond between a Guardian and their Ghost. This one though- when I had doubts about my search, he encouraged me to keep looking, to not give up, and assured me I would find my Guardian one day.” Ghost looked up at her. “The Speaker was right; I did find you.”

“A bond between a Guardian and their Ghost...” Nelan repeated. “Do you think we have a strong bond?”

“There have been instances of a Guardian and their Ghost having a very strong and close bond with one another, so, yes; I do. I like to think that’s what helped guide us back to each other when the City fell.”

She smiled softly at him. “You know, this whole time we’ve been fighting this War, fighting to restore the Light- I have to thank you, for being there with me through it all. I’m grateful you found me after I fell, and I’m happy you didn’t die that day.”

“The feeling is mutual. After I woke, I couldn’t feel you or the Light and after searching for those few hours I started to assume the worst. I’m glad I was proven wrong. You are my Guardian; my counterpart, my friend. There is no replacement for you anywhere. I will always be here for you.”

“There’s no replacement for you ether.” She went quiet again, mulling over a thought. She then brought her hand up to rest against Ghost’s shell. It was the same one she had made for him; she’d fixed it up as best she could after they fled the City. It needed a new paint job though, and one of the lights needed to be replaced. “You know I love you, right?”

He blinked his optic at her a few times, silent. Her fingers still lingered on his shell, but he didn’t try to move away or dematerialize.

“I do know.” He finally said, his voice a bit quieter. 

Still smiling, Nelan drew Ghost close and leaned over and kissed the top of his shell. She’d said it so casually, though it was the first time she said it aloud, but it was truth; she cherished her Ghost, her friend and companion, in such a way.

“Do you mind if we stay here a while, before we go find Lucy and Murph?” She asked. “After all that’s happened, I just want to rest for a bit.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” Ghost replied. “I think we could both use it.”

“And… and for the record, I’ll always be here for you too, Little Light; my Ghost made of star-stuff.”

“We are both made of star-stuff, in a way.”

“Yeah.” Nelan muttered, closing her eyes to sleep. “We are; of Light and star-stuff.”


End file.
